<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【辅贤】只是一场苏醒 by oasis2616</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988521">【辅贤】只是一场苏醒</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616'>oasis2616</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-05-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 04:54:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oasis2616/pseuds/oasis2616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>※即兴作。<br/>※小五叙事风【流水账】<br/>※人物黑化有。尽量避免OOC。<br/>※设定为02众人初中生。<br/>※是坑。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ichijouji Ken/Motomiya Daisuke | Davis Motomiya</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【辅贤】只是一场苏醒</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>※即兴作。<br/>※小五叙事风【流水账】<br/>※人物黑化有。尽量避免OOC。<br/>※设定为02众人初中生。<br/>※是坑。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现在这个场面，该怎么说呢。</p>
<p>大概就是久违的数码皇帝凯撒居高临下地睥睨着被选召的孩子们吧。</p>
<p>你问那不正是一乘寺贤？</p>
<p>不。作为领队的八神太一摇摇头。那不是一乘寺，至今还躺在医院的本宫大辅便是最充足的证据。</p>
<p>一乘寺贤不会伤害本宫大辅。不知从何时起已成众人默认的事实，当然原因之一包括每当本宫大辅有机会就嚷嚷“小贤是我最重要的伙伴他绝对不会伤害我的我相信他”的时候一乘寺贤脸上无奈又赞同的笑容。</p>
<p>所以，那个人不是一乘寺贤。</p>
<p>那是谁呢？</p>
<p>八神光抢在兄长说出“我也不知道”前答道，他给我的感觉，跟我在黑暗之海时所感受到的一模一样。</p>
<p>强烈又纯粹，的黑暗。高石岳捏紧了手中的帽子。</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>现在这个形势，又该怎么说呢。</p>
<p>大概就是数码皇帝一个月内掌控了整个数码世界然后矛头直指人类世界吧。</p>
<p>你惊呼怎么可能明明当初的凯撒花了好几年都没完全统治！开挂了吧！</p>
<p>所以才说那不是一乘寺啊。八神太一翻了翻白眼。</p>
<p>被选召的孩子是为什么而存在的？这个问题的答案造就了此时两方僵持不下的局面。</p>
<p>经过多次正面或非正面的冲突后终于到了这天，最终战一触即发。</p>
<p>不过在开战那刻来临之前，先说说那位被关在医院里孤独如潮的小伙伴吧。</p>
<p>这就不得不提及本宫大辅入院的具体原因了。浑身鞭伤虽未到皮开肉绽的程度，但稍微一碰都会疼得他大呼小叫，这让当时接到电话赶至一乘寺家的八神太一头疼不已，干脆一个手刃落得清静以方便自己把这个受伤的学弟扛去医院。</p>
<p>【删除】其行动力源泉自然少不了八神光的“尼桑好帅气”。【删除】</p>
<p>总之本宫大辅醒来就发现自己被绷带裹成手卷，侧头看见本宫纯的第一反应是“又要和她舌战300回合了”【不是的】然而对方悠然自在地削着苹果即使留意到他的苏醒也只是，粲然一笑。</p>
<p>“大辅，既然醒了就交代下吧。”</p>
<p>——…太一学长！</p>
<p>靠着墙望向病床的除了八神太一还有石田大和，当下他就秒懂自家姐姐异样：“学长…你刚才那一下真的好痛啊。”</p>
<p>大和却没有像以往那样怒斥太一又欺负后辈云云，反是表情凝重示意他不要扯谈直入正题。</p>
<p>神经粗过人的大辅这才环视一圈发现同伴们基本到齐，敢情他刚才的(伪)撒娇统统被瞩目了，兄控如命的两人嘴角更是噙着让他不寒而栗的微笑。</p>
<p>默默吞了下口水，大辅掂量着如何描述才能保全自己(根本没有)的(高大)形象。</p>
<p>*****</p>
<p>过去的过去。过去完成式。</p>
<p>一乘寺贤整整一周没回过本宫大辅的短信和电话。于是周末大清早大辅就跑到一乘寺家拜访。</p>
<p>门铃按了五分钟才响起姗姗来迟的脚步声，开门后竟不是面带歉意的一乘寺夫人，反是断了联系的一乘寺贤。</p>
<p>“…早安啊贤！”大辅边打招呼边迈步进对方家。</p>
<p>却被拦下。</p>
<p>“贤…？”“你来这里做什么。”</p>
<p>无关痛痒地忽略大辅的话语，一乘寺贤眉目抹上淡漠。</p>
<p>有些异常，但又无法准确概述，大辅挠挠头用夸张的大笑来掩盖自己内心被打断的尴尬：“哈哈…贤你好几天没给我回复，我有些担心就直接来找你了。不让我进去吗？”</p>
<p>笑得几近合上的眼，捕捉不到对面暗蓝眸子里一闪而过的厌烦：“真是份令我感动的心意，快进来吧。”</p>
<p>就这样本宫大辅如愿以偿进了一乘寺家，对于冷清的室内他不免疑惑：“阿姨他们都不在吗？”</p>
<p>“他们…都出去了。”一乘寺贤侧首，看着正左右张望的本宫大辅右手慢条斯理地锁上门锁，“大辅君不介意的话，可以在我房间等候，我去拿些茶点。”说罢毫不理会对方的拒绝直直走向厨房。</p>
<p>“好……”因迟疑而拉长声调的回答和喷薄欲出的喜悦明显不符，大辅带着剧烈的心跳声往走廊尽头一乘寺贤的房间迈步。</p>
<p>推开房门后大辅忍不住赞叹对方房间的整洁程度和自己的根本不在同一水平线，自从11岁那年的留宿两人间的交际愈发频繁，大辅去一乘寺家过夜亦或是贤去本宫家作客却被软磨硬泡不得不明天再回家也不再是什么新鲜事。对于这样的发展双方家长都很是欣慰，尤其本宫夫人对贤表现出来的过分关切总让大辅怀疑自己究竟是不是有个被捡回来的悲惨身世。</p>
<p>大辅将斜靠在柜边的小木桌摆放在房间中央，这个动作以往都是贤事先做好的，看来自己今早的突然拜访确实是贤意料之外啊……内心冒出沾沾自喜的气泡，下一刻却被暗骂着自己易于满足的大辅亲手戳破，电脑屏幕苍白的光线便趁机闯入他的视线范围。</p>
<p>歪头思索几秒，大辅决定关上屏幕以免待会儿和贤的交谈被打扰。</p>
<p>14岁的本宫大辅正值意气风发的标准中二期，当然在这个领域的级别远远不及提前中二的一乘寺贤和中二多年的八神太一。</p>
<p>但作为标志的自我中心还是不可或缺的。</p>
<p>所以他便抱着“只是关掉屏幕而已”的想法伸手触碰按钮。</p>
<p>“大辅君…！”指尖正欲使力时身后恰好传来一乘寺贤略带惊讶的轻呼，他一怔，就这几秒时间内贤已经将茶点放在桌上，步伐凌乱地走至电脑前：“等等…请不要碰它！”</p>
<p>应了声“哦”以后他便被挤到离电脑一米开外，呆呆看着修长的手指在键盘上飞快敲打一阵后贤才转过头望向他，皱着眉头眼中尽是压抑的愤怒的模样让大辅下意识往后退了退。</p>
<p>“那些是…很重要的？”半晌才讪讪开口，预料之中的瞪视让大辅一秒收起所有中二相关，“对…对不起啊贤。”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>想填，但写完大纲的本子不见了【手黄再】</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>